english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Fennoy
Dave Fennoy (born David Henderson Fennoy II; January 20, 1952 in Silver Spring, Maryland, USA) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Lee Everett in The Walking Dead. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Archer (2012) - Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2018) - Meldon (ep44) *Ben 10 (2006) - Doctor (ep8), Hoverboard (ep5), Radio Newscaster (ep8) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2010) - Tetrax (ep42) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Tetrax (ep19), Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Haron (ep11) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1992) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Cop#1 (ep4), Kid (ep4) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Chitauri Gunner (ep7), Korath, Lead Guard (ep1) *Mixels (2015-2016) - Boogly, Globert, King (ep4), Kramm (ep3), Krog (ep3), Sergeant (ep4) *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Guard (ep24) *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Bo Jackson *Rocket Power (1999-2000) - Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep15), Assistant (ep15) *Shimmer and Shine (2015) - Neighbor (ep8) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1994) - Additional Voices *Spicy City (1997) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - Pong Krell *Star Wars Rebels (2017) - Kryze Pilot (ep53), Lead Eldar Warrior (ep53), Stormtrooper (ep53) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1996) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Clark (ep30), Guard (ep30) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Mayor (ep16) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Overload *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Gen¹³ (2000) - Additional Voices *Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018) - Blockbuster, Police Officer, Tobias Whale *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - T'Chaka 'Movies' *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Strange Frame (2012) - Yapnetanchor Noiz *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) - Mouse Henchman 2, Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Korath 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Tetrax *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Alien#1, Alien Prisoner#2, Tetrax 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2019-2020) - Dr. Pietro Polendina *The LeBrons (2011) - Otis the Lion Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Rodin, Fortitudo *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Yanase (Principal) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Twas the Night Before Christmas and Other Classic Children's Stories (2012) - Narration 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2009) - Palatian General (ep646), Waiter (ep647) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies' *National Lampoon's Men in White (1998) - Glaxon Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Therin, Additional Voices *Law & Order: Legacies (2012) - Dr. Stefan Montrose (ep4) 'Video Games' *2064: Read Only Memories (2015) - Narrator *Afterparty (2019) - Satan *Amaranthine Voyage: The Tree of Life (2013) - Narrator *Artifact (2018) - Faceless Void, Venomancer *Assassin's Creed III: Liberation (2012) - Houngan *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Lucius Fox *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Lucius Fox *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017) - Lucius Fox *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Tetrax *Crackdown 3 (2019) - Djimon Keita *DOTA 2 (2011-2013) - Batrider, Ember Spirit, Huskar, Jakiro, Skeleton King, Venomancer, Wraith King *Darksiders III (2018) - Abraxis, Human, Usiel *Delta Force: Urban Warfare (2002) - Robert Jackson *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *Duke Grabowski: Mighty Swashbuckler! (2016) - Additional Voices *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2011) - Jed *Fallout 4 (2015) - Malcolm Latimer, Max Luken *Fallout 76 (2018) - Derek Castle, Parker, Supermutant, Additional Voices *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Detective Maddrey *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers 20th Anniversary Edition (2014) - Dr. John, Dragon *Gears 5 (2019) - Jeremiah Keegan, Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire (2017) - Captain Rahim *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *InFamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Knight *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) - Additional Voices *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary (2007) - Kin "Kold" Kade *LawBreakers (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Agent Hawkins, B.A. Baracus, M.A. Maracas *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Additional Voices *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (1994) - Billy Dee, Mark *Mafia II (2010) - DJs *Mafia III (2016) - Charles Laveau, The Voice *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Faveo Fedelta *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Ronald Taylor, Warlord Okeer *Minecraft: Story Mode (2015) - Gabriel *Mirage: Arcane Warfare (2017) - Azar Taurant *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *RWBY: Grimm Eclipse (2016) - Dr. Merlot *Rage 2 (2019) - Abadon Bomber, Lagooney Guard, Rick Trans *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Maximilian Zane *Remnant: From the Ashes (2019) - Player Voice, Reggie Malone, Swamp Brute *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Daedalus *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Battle for New York (2006) - Nick Fury *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Gabriel Tosh, Additional Voices *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Dunari, Lando Calrissian *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Toy Dampner *State of Decay 2 (2018) - Sydney "Twain" Clement *Tachyon: The Fringe (2000) - Commander Alberion Obulo *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Outsider Grunt, Additional Voices *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - King Andre, Pirate 3 *The Darkness II (2012) - JP Dumond *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Vampire Hunter, Zuberi *The Walking Dead (2012) - Lee Everett *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: The Final Season (2019) - Lee Everett *The Wolf Among Us: A Telltale Games Series (2014) - Bluebeard *Too Human (2008) - Thor, Traitor Leader *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Warpath, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Decepticon Shotgunner, Lockdown Guardian *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *Vacation Simulator (2019) - Additional Voices *Where the Water Tastes Like Wine (2018) - Shaw *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Gonk, Kimbul *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bayonetta (2010) - Rodin, Additional Voices *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Rodin, Sapientia, Additional Voices *Dreamfall Chapters (2014-2015) - Likho *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Weskham Armaugh, Additional Voices *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Josey *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - ED *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *Project Sylpheed (2007) - Raymond Logan *SpellForce III (2017) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter V (2016) - Azam, Oro, Taylor *Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido (2018) - Jinrai, Narrator *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Fire Leo, Hulk Davidson, Kuwaga Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (136) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (15) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2020. Category:American Voice Actors